Washington State House elections, 2006
Districts District 1 Seat 1 *Al O'Brien (D) - Incumbent *Terry Bartlett Buholm (D) - Primary challenger In 2004, Al O'Brien was challenged by Jeff Merrill ® and Terry Bartlett Buholm (L) and won with 53.72% of the vote. Buholm switched to the Democratic party this year. Seat 2 *Mark Ericks (D) - Incumbent (cw) In 2004, Mark Ericks was challenged by Joshua Freed ® and won with 51.25% of the vote. District 2 Seat 1 *Jim McCune ® - Incumbent *Jean Marie Christensen (D) In 2004, Jim McCune was challenged by Dennis Townsend (D) and won with 51.93% of the vote. Seat 2 *Tom Campbell ® - Incumbent (cw) *Jeff Stephan (D) *Max J. Heller (D) *Rick E. Payne (D) In 2004, Tom Campbell was challenged by Glen Nutter (D) and won with 57.19% of the vote. District 3 Seat 1 *Alex Wood (D) - Incumbent **Info: HDCC *Laura D. Carder ® In 2004, Alex Wood was challenged by David Stevens and won with 61.61% of the vote. Seat 2 *Timm Ormsby (D) - Incumbent **Info: HDCC In 2004, Timm Ormsby was challenged by Ryan Leonard and won with 58.82% of the vote. District 4 Seat 1 *Larry Crouse ® - Incumbent In 2004, Larry Crouse was challenged by Jim Peck (D) and won with 61.55% of the vote. Seat 2 *Lynn Schindler ® - Incumbent *Ed Foote (D) - Challenger **Info: HDCC In 2004, Lynn Schindler was challenged by Ed Foote (D) and won with 65.85% of the vote. District 5 Seat 1 *Jay Rodne ® In 2004, Jay Rodne was challenged by Jeff Griffin (D) and Keith Kemp (L) and won with 52.36% of the vote. Seat 2 *Glenn Anderson ® In 2004, Glenn Anderson was challenged by Barbara de Michele (D) and Beau Gunderson (L) and won with 54.07% of the vote. District 6 Seat 1 *John W. Serben ® - Incumbent *Donald A. Barlow (D) (cw) **Info: Spokane Spokesman Review, HDCC In 2004, John Serben ran against Don Barlow (D) for an open seat (vacated when Brad Benson ran for State Senate) and won with 51.90% of the vote. Seat 2 *John Ahern ® - Incumbent *Barbara Lampert (D) In 2004, John Ahern was challenged by Douglas Dobbins (D) and won with 60.56% of the vote. District 7 Seat 1 *Bob Sump ® - Incumbent *Jack Miller (D) - Challenger **Website: http://www.electjackmiller.com In 2004, Bob Sump was challenged by Jack Miller (D) and Dave Wordinger (L) and won with 64.12% of the vote. Seat 2 Joel Kretz ® - Incumbent In 2004, Joel Kretz ran against Yvette Joseph (D) for an open seat (vacated when Cathy McMorris ran for Congress) and won with 65.15% of the vote. District 8 Seat 1 *Shirley Hankins ® - Incumbent In 2004, Shirley Hankins was challenged by Rick Dillender (D) and won with 73.28% of the vote. Seat 2 *Larry Haler ® - Incumbent **Website: http://www.larryhaler.com In 2004, Larry Haler was challenged by Jerad Koepp (D) and won with 69.82% of the vote. District 9 Seat 1 **Steve Hailey ® **Joe Schmick ® **Glen R. Stockwell ® **Tedd Nealey ® **Caitlin Ross (D) Current incumbent Don Cox ® is not seeking re-election in 2006. http://www.washington.edu/about/staterel/publications/april2006capitalupdate.pdf Seat 2 **David W. Buri ® - Incumbent District 10 Seat 1 *Christopher Strow ® Seat 2 *Barbara Bailey ® - Incumbent *Tim Knue (D) - Challenger District 11 **Zack Hudgins (D) **Bob Hasegawa (D) District 12 **Cary Condotta ® **Mike Armstrong ® District 13 **Janea Holmquist ® **Bill Hinkle ® District 14 **Mary Skinner ® **James Clements ® District 15 **Bruce Chandler ® **Dan Newhouse ® District 16 **Maureen Walsh ® **Bill Grant (D) District 17 Seat 1 *Jim Dunn ® - Incumbent *Pat Campbell (D) - Challenger, winner of primary **Website: http://www.patservesus.com *Jack Burkman (D) - Challenger ** Website: http://www.VoteJackBurkman.com Seat 2 *Deb Wallace (D) - Incumbent *Paul Harris ® - Challenger District 18 **Richard Curtis ® **Ed Orcutt ® District 19 Position 1 *Dean Takko (D) - Incumbent *Tim Sutinen ® - Challenger Position 2 *Brian Blake (D) - Incumbent *Keath Huff ® - Challenger District 20 **Richard DeBolt ® **Gary Alexander ® District 21 **Mary Helen Roberts (D) **Brian Sullivan (D) District 22 Seat 1 *Brendan Williams (D) Seat 2 *Sam Hunt (D) (cw) *Kevin Bonagofski ® District 23 Seat 1 *Sherry Appleton (D) **Website: http://www.sherryappleton.com/ Seat 2 *Beverly Woods ® - Incumbent *Christine Rolfes (D) - Challenger **Website: http://www.ElectChristine.com District 24 Seat 1 *James Buck ® - Incumbent *Kevin Van de Wege (D) - Challenger James Buck was challenged by Van de Wege in 2002, and won with 51%. Seat 2 *Lynn Kessler (D) District 25 **Joyce McDonald ® **Dawn Morrell (D) District 26 Seat 1 *Patricia Lantz (D) - Incumbent *Beckie Krantz ® - Challenger Seat 2 *Larry Seaquist (D) **Website: http://www.electlarryseaquist.com/ *Ronald Boehme ® *Trent England ® Current Seat 2 Representative Derek Kilmer (D) is running for the State Senate seat left open by the retirement of Bob Oke, which leaves the race for this seat an open race. District 27 Seat 1 *Dennis Flannigan (D) - Incumbent *Simon Gorbaty (L) - Possible Challenger Seat 2 *Jeannie Darneille (D) District 28 Position 1 *Troy Kelley (D) (cw) *Don Anderson ® *Stan Flemming ® Current incumbent Gigi Talcott ® is not seeking re-election in 2006. Position 2 *Tami Green (D) - Incumbent (cw) *Bob Lawrence ® *Jim Oliver ® District 29 **Steve Conway (D) **Steve Kirby (D) District 30 **Mark Miloscia (D) **Skip Priest ® District 31 Seat 1 *Dan Roach ® - Incumbent *Karen Willard (D) - Challenger **http://ElectKarenWillard.com Seat 2 *Jan Shabro ® - Incumbent *Christopher Hurst (D) - Challenger **Christopher Hurst is a former House member in this district. District 32 Seat 1 *Maralyn Chase (D) *Stacy Gillett (D) *Maryn C. Wynne (D) Seat 2 *Ruth Kagi (D) *Larry Owens (D) District 33 **Shay Schual-Berke (D) **Dave Upthegrove (D) District 34 **Eileen Cody (D) **Joe McDermott (D) District 35 **Kathy Haigh (D) **William Eickmeyer (D) District 36 Seat 1 *Helen Sommers (D) Seat 2 *Mary Lou Dickerson (D) **Website: http://home.earthlink.net/~maryloudickerson/ District 37 **Sharon Tomiko Santos (D) **Eric Pettigrew (D) District 38 **John McCoy (D) **Mike Sells (D) District 39 Seat 1 *Dan Kristiansen ® - Incumbent *Scott Olson (D) - Challenger **Website: http://electscott.org Seat 2 *Kirk Pearson ® - Incumbent District 40 **Dave Quall (D) **Jeff Morris (D) District 41 Seat 1 *Fred Jarrett ® - Incumbent **Website: http://www.vote4fred.com *Dale Murphy (D) - Challenger **Website: http://www.electdale.com Seat 1 *Judy Clibborn (D) - Incumbent **Website: http://judyclibborn.com/ *Erik Fretheim ® **Website: http://www.erikfretheim.com District 42 Seat 1 *Doug Ericksen ® - Incumbent **Website: http://www.dougericksen.com *Jasper MacSlarrow (D) - Challenger **Website: http://www.votejasper.com/ Seat 2 *Kelli Linville (D) *Craig Mayberry ® District 43 Seat 1 *Dick Kelley (D) Kelley in 2006 *Jamie Pedersen (D) People for Pedersen *Bill Sherman (D) billsherman.com *Stephanie Pure (D) People for Pure *Jim Street (D) JimStreet.org *Lynne Dodson (D) *Hugh Foskett ® Ed Murray is stepping down from his House seat to run for the State Senate. This race is drawing a lot of attention and candidates in the heart of Seattle. Seat 2 *Frank Chopp (D) - Current Speaker of the House *Will Sohn ® Will Sohn For Representative District 44 **Hans Dunshee (D) **John Lovick (D) District 45 Seat 1 *Roger Goodman (D) *Jeffrey Possinger ® **Website: http://www.jeffreypossinger.com Current Rep. Toby Nixon is running for the open Senate seat. Seat 2 *Larry Springer (D) *Tim Lee ® **Website: http://www.leeforhouse.com District 46 Seat 1 *Jim McIntire (D) **Website: http://jimmcintire.com Seat 2 *Phyllis Gutierrez Kenney (D) **Website: http://phyllisgkenney.com District 47 Seat 1 *Geoff Simpson (D) **Website: http://www.votesimpson.com/ *Donna Watts ® **Website: http://www.donnawatts.org Seat 2 *Pat Sullivan (D) **Website: http://www.votepatsullivan.com/ *Andres Franz ® **Website: http://www.andrewfranz.org District 48 Seat 1 *Ross Hunter (D) - Incumbent *Nancy Potts ® Nancy Potts for Representative Seat 2 *Deborah H. Eddy (D) debeddy.net *Santiago Ramos (D) *Brett Olson - ® bretolson.com Seat 2 became an open seat on March 14, 2006 when Rodney Tom announced his candidacy for the Senate, switching parties from Republican to Democrat in the process. District 49 Seat 1 *Bill Fromhold (D) (cw) Seat 2 *Jim Moeller (D) (cw) *Sharon Long ® (cw) Category:Washington Category:Elections